


Her Film

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Sex, Takes place after ep 9 of season 1, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Laszlo has made Nadja watch his pornos. And yet, he's never seen the movie that Nadja starred in.
Relationships: Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja, Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Her Film

"Laszlo?" Nadja called out.

"What?" Laszlo called back.

"I'm sorry about all the shit I said about your pornos," Nadja confessed. "I didn't mean it."

Laszlo looked at her. "It's fine. I'm sorry about ruining the orgy."

Nadja smiled. "It's okay."

"You know what's weird?" Laszlo began to ask her.

"No. What?"

Laszlo said, "You've seen my pornos. But you never showed me that movie you were in."

Nadja looked at Laszlo. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

Laszlo nodded. "Definitely."

-

They had already started the movie a while ago.

Nadja's character, Pietra, nervously glanced around the room. "So, Rose, do you think we should start the project?"

Rose, who was some sort of popular girl, sighed. "I don't feel like it. Plus" Rose began to add, "I'd much rather just stare at your pretty little face."

Pietra/Nadja giggled.

The giggle made Laszlo's heart melt.

"So-" Rose began to speak but was cut off. 

"Fuck it," Pietra/Nadja breathed. She lounged onto Rose. She then began to kiss Rose deeply, and passionately.

Laszlo gasped, with pure surprise. "I didn't see that coming."

Nadja hushed him. "The best part is coming up."

The girls pulled away for a brief moment. 

Rose grinned from ear to ear. "Do me," she breathed to Pietra/Nadja.

"With pleasure." A growl arose from Pietra/Nadja's throat.

Then that's when the clothes found themselves on the ground.

Pietra/Nadja's tongue danced over Rose's clit.

Rose moaned.

Laszlo found it hard to conceal his boner.

-

Once the movie was done, Laszlo's jaw had been left dropped. 

Laszlo began, "Wow. Just wow."

Nadja looked at him, expectingly. "What did you think?"

"Hot-" was the only word that left Laszlo's mouth.

Nadja laughed.

Laszlo commented, "So we have an actor in the room."

"Two-" Nadja corrected, jestering to Laszlo.

And that made Laszlo smile.


End file.
